


Home is Where You Belong

by EpicKiya722



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang Doesn't Have a lot of Lines, Big Brother Sokka (Avatar), F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Female Friendship, Fire Lord Zuko Being the Best, Friendship, Gen, Good Thing She's Friends With the Fire Lord, Guilty Katara, Hama Deserves Better, Katara (Avatar)-centric, Katara Breaking People out of Prison Again, Kinda..., Petition to Get Hama Out of Prison?, Protective Sokka (Avatar), She Gets Way Better!, Short & Sweet, Siblings, Toph Actually Doesn't Have a Lot of Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: The war may be over, but that didn't mean if it didn't leave a lot of suffering. A lot of people were separated from their homes, taken against their will. And one individual in particular, Katara decides to bring her home. She deserves it, right? She was just another victim of the Fire Nation's tyranny.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Hama & Kanna (Avatar), Hama & Katara (Avatar), Kanna/Pakku (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Home is Where You Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, listen, listen. I just think Hama deserves to be released from prison, a firm apology from the Fire Nation, and to go back home to her bestie. Why? BECAUSE SHE WAS FORCED OUT OF HER HOME AND TAKEN SOMEWHERE TO BE TORTURED AND SUFFERED YEARS BELIEVING SHE MAY HAVE BEEN THE LAST WATERBENDER OF THE SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE!
> 
> I just think if characters like Iroh and Zuko (I love them both) can get redemption and a happy ending, why can't characters like Hama and Jet can? Look, Hama may have been snatching up innocent people but she did so out of anger. First off, she's taken from her friends and family into unknown territory where she was practically fed little and had to resort to drastic measures to survive. But let's not forget before that, she and others had to do everything they could to fend of the Fire Nation and in the end they still were taken. Shoot, most of the people captured with her, may have died in prison since it's been years. Why she didn't free the others, I don't know because I don't remember seeing anyone else in their cells as she freed herself. Hmmm....
> 
> Wait! What if they all died before Hama freed herself and she was pretty much like "Oh, hell no! I gotta get out of here!" That just makes it more horrifying, because honestly, I feel like that is a possible scenario. A little (a lot) dark, but considering that episode is one of the darkest in the series, in fact, being the Halloween special way back when, I wouldn't be surprised.
> 
> Anyways...!!

💙💧❄🌊💦💙

It starts when she thought of her one night, traveling from her home towards the Fire Nation. Her and her brother had just finished their partings with their father and grandmother hours before. However, a conversation she had with her Gran-Gran had been stuck in her mind from earlier that morning. A conversation, a memory she had of her childhood friend.

Katara had remembered how saddened and longingly the elder looked, a stray tear escaping the corner of her eye and into the snow below their feet. She had felt guilty, instantly.

She had practically thrown the woman back into the very place she had been tortured in. And given her age, she could...

She has to fix this. Her conscious wouldn't let her stop thinking of the woman. 

* * *

"Zuko!"

"Ah! Katara!"

The Fire Lord had grimaced at the splatter of ink that now ruined his starting document. Katara quickly retreated her hands from the table and behind her back.

"Ooh, sorry about that."

"Ah, it's okay. I just started on it, so no worries.", he assured, grabbing a new sheet. He glanced up at her, dipping his brush inside the ink. "Is there something you wanted? Also, nice to see you made it safely."

"Aw, thank you. Also, yes. There is something I want. Well, need."

Zuko had gave a nod for her to continue as Sokka, Toph and Aang came into the room. He gave them a wave of acknowledgement before giving his full attention to the younger half of the Water Tribe siblings.

"Okay, I know you might think I'm crazy, but my guilt is eating away at me and this... person I need for you to get out of prison is important.", she rambled, feeling Sokka and Aang's confusing stares stabbing her at the back of the neck.

Zuko was just as baffled, head tilted to the side a little. "A prisoner?"

"Yes! Look, she's done some bad but only because of what happened to her in her younger years. She suffered from the war and I think she doesn't deserve to rot in a prison for the little years she may have left. She should be back at home with Gran-Gran, her childhood friend! I owe to them both because it may have been my fault she got locked up again in the first place! I---"

"Okay."

"--- just didn't want to... wait... what?" She blinked, not sure if the smile Zuko was sporting was real. "Come again?"

"I said okay. From the sounds of it, this 'she' you speak of was just another victim of the 100 Year War. Whatever she did, I'm sure the time she had been in prison is enough to redeem that. As Fire Lord, I think I could lend an assistance into making this right for her."

"Really, Zuko? You're just gonna release a prisoner you have no clue who it is?", Sokka asked, trying to figure out whoever Katara is talking about. Whoever it was knew Gran-Gran and was a war prisoner. The only person that comes to mind is... "Wait... wait, a minute! Katara! HAMA?!"

"Hama?", Aang questioned. He turned to his girlfriend, seeing her nod and confirming it.

"Yes! Hear me out, Sokka. Hama may have bloodbended innocents out of spite, but she was kept from her home. From Gran-Gran. And those innocents were able to go home and Hama was locked up again. I feel guilty about the whole thing. She was just a hurt old woman who missed out on having a family. I want her out of prison. Maybe it is to ease my own conscience but it's more to bring two friends together again. I owe it to Hama and to Gran-Gran."

Sokka stared at her for a while, his blues holding some emotion Katara couldn't make out. And when his lips parted, she was sure her brother would try to bring up something to oppose her.

"Alright."

Then again, she underestimates him sometimes.

The older stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Katara, I get it and I'm onboard. I know you're not making excuses for her actions, however, those people were saved and yeah, got to home to their families in the end. Truth be told, what Hama did was just out of hurt. Other people have done much, much worse for more inhuman reasons."

"Like my family.", Zuko piped up.

"No offense, but I agree."

"None taken."

"Anyways, you're right. Hama does deserve to be home. The war is over. Hama should be free to see that and at home to do so. Besides, it felt good to have met her. To have met another one of our own. To leave her in prison would totally be unfair."

"And I'll gladly help, as I said before." Zuko came closer to Katara and took hold her hand, giving it an assuring squeeze. "Just tell me everything I need to know about where she may be."

* * *

  
It took a couple of days of retracking the village they last seen Hama, but their efforts weren't fruitless. When they arrived, the village was in immediate frenzy seeing both the Avatar and Fire Lord there. The townsfolk were ready to serve their young lord and were shocked to say the least when he requested to be taken to the prison.

"Hama? You want to speak to _her_?"

It was clear that the elderly woman had quite the reputation in town. Despite this man being the head of the prison he was terrified of this woman.

"I do want to speak to Hama. In fact, I want to do a lot more for her. Now, where is she?"

He didn't oppose the young Fire Lord, of course. Afraid of what might happen. It was clear that he didn't come here just because. The Avatar was with him! This had to be serious. So without another word, he lead them to where they held Hama. Katara readied herself to see her. She knows Hama would be angry to see her, for betraying her. For a second, she felt like she would run out the prison when the door was heard unlocking and sliding open. Yet, she pushed herself forward and stared into the metal walled room. She was relieved to see that Hama wasn't suspended in handcuffs, or put into some other uncomfortable position. But she still didn't like it.

Zuko had turned to the prison guard just as Hama noticed the group. "Please, leave.", he requested.

The guard bowed before leaving, keeping the door open. It showed that he didn't trust the current situation.

Hama shifts on the thin bed, facing them. She didn't hide the shock imprinted on her face.

"What is---"

"We're here to take you home, Hama!", Katara starts, throwing herself to the bars and clenching on them like a lifeline. "I want to apologize for giving you up like that! And if you don't ever forgive me, I get it. I was... I was just scared and just couldn't bear having that kind of power. I'm so sorry!"

Hama stood up and walked over to the bars, folding her hands on top of Katara's.

"Katara, I understand." 

Bright blue met aged blue between the bars, tears in the former's eyes. "I understand. It was a scary experience for you. It was for me, too. How I had to use such a technique to survive. I was teaching you use bloodbending for the very same reason. Survival. We live in a inhumane world, Katara. I'm sure you kids know this from experience and no child should ever. But I didn't want you helpless. Helpless like I was." A hand was raised and gently pressed against the younger waterbender's tear streaked cheek. "I didn't mean to traumatize you, just prepare you."

"Katara told me everything, Hama. I really can't fault you for anything.", Zuko starts as he approached the old woman. "My family has brought nothing but war for the past hundred years and I seen how much pain and suffering people has went through. I know that no matter what I say or do, a lot of people are going to be skeptical of the Fire Nation and of me. That doesn't mean I can't make things right the best way I can."

"I can see you have wisdom within you, young man.", Hama notes, facing Zuko.

"No. Just had a family member guide me. Now, let's get you out of here."

Hama blinked, a little surprised. "So, you're really letting me out of jail?"

"Of course! Look, what you did was kinda scary and I may have been a little creeped out. But to leave you in prison for the rest of your life? Yeah, I'm going to disagree on that one. Gran-Gran would be happy to have you back at home!", Sokka answered, throwing his arms up excitedly. He ran out momentarily before returning with the guard from before. Well, he was dragging the guard who looked mighty frightened that a teen almost half his size managed to pull him so effortlessly. "Hey, you, unlock this cell, please!"

"I would do what he says.", Toph suggests, shrugging. She wanted to giggle, feeling how fast the guard's heart was beating. Boy, he's nervous!

"Um..." The guard blinked, turning to Zuko who gave a nod.

"Yes, please unlock this. I'm pardoning Hama for any crimes she has done."

"But---"

"Please, don't question my orders. Hama is just another unfortunate war victim and a prisoner unlawfully caught in the crossfires of the Fire Nation's actions. She has done nothing worse than our ancestors. So please, unlock her cell."

The guard gave an apologetic nod, more frightened at how calm Zuko scowled him. He unhinged the keys from his belt and stuck one in the keyhole. With a quick jingle and a twist, Hama's cell bars unlocked. Katara quickly pulled the bars further away before grabbing the elder waterbender's hand and giving it a squeeze. She smiled at her, the tears in her eyes less sorrowful and more relieved.

* * *

The travel to the Southern Water Tribe didn't happen in a day, but the time it would have took was lessen when Appa was chosen as the designated ride. At most, it was a couple of days due to various stops and the miles to go. With each passing day, the Water Tribe siblings grew more and more excited and somewhat impatient to get Hama home. Zuko and Toph had stayed behind in the Fire Nation, the young Fire Lord with meetings to be done and the latter wanted to stay to accompany him. Both also felt this was solely something the siblings should have for themselves. Aang was tagging along for the sake of being Appa's handler and support. 

During the trip, Hama expressed how grateful she was and admitted a few things such as her doubt of Katara and Sokka remembering her. After all, she was just an elderly woman, right?

Opposingly, Katara and Sokka argued that even with everything else they gone through after meeting Hama, they didn't forget her. She was still a Water Tribe member, practically family. Someone Katara could still learn from. Bloodbending aside, there was still many things they could have lessons and conversations over.

* * *

  
"Gran-Gran, Katara and Sokka are back! With the Avatar!"

Kanna got to her feet, leaving behind the knitting project she started on at the announcement. Joy filled her knowing that her grandchildren had came back. Outside her home, she met her husband, Pakku, finding him already heading to where Katara and Sokka dismounted off Appa. The Avatar was already being swarmed by the children with hugs and questions. Even Momo was snatched up by one little girl who played with his ears. He was enjoying the attention though.

"Gran-Gran!", Katara greeted happily, hugging her tightly and kissing her cheek.

"Hi, Gran-Pakku.", Sokka teased.

"I thought I told you 'no'. But I'm happy to see you kids, again."

"You two seem more cheerful than usual.", Kanna commented, her grandmother senses tingling. "What's going on?"

"We have a great surprise for you!", Katara replied. She sidestepped out the way, giving Kanna a clear view of the final passenger of Appa.

At first, she didn't recognize the older woman, but she felt something about her was familiar as she came closer.

"Kanna, I'm so glad to see you again.", she said, only a mere inches away from her.

"... I know you..."

"You do. A friend, a best friend you lost so many years ago. We met her during our travels.", Sokka said. He placed a hand on his grandmother's shoulder. "It's been years, but after all this time all she wanted was to come back home. Our home. And to you, Gran-Gran."

"Thanks to Fire Lord Zuko, we were able to.", Katara added. She spotted her father coming over and waved him over.

Kanna continued to stare at the woman, going through all her memories in her head. Years and years of memories. It finally came to her when she recognized those eyes. Those eyes lacked the youth they once had, but the ice cold fierceness still remained, only dulled by hurt but brightened by newfound comfort.

"Wait... Hama?"

"It's me, Kanna. After all these years, I was able to come back home."

"Hama! I thought you... I thought...!"

It wasn't everyday you see one old woman knock another into the snow with a hug, but by Kuruk, wasn't it something else?

"Um... kids, what's going on?", Hakoda asked, eyebrow raised as he took in the scene before him. He wasn't sure when was the last time he seen his mother so happy like this. Or cry this hard.

"We brought back Gran-Gran's friend. It's a long story really.", Sokka confessed with a laugh.

Hakoda eyed him over. "Did you kids really tell me _everything_ that happened?"

* * *

Years of being apart was repaired within hours. Kanna and Hama had became practically inseparable since they reconnected. Neither of them left the other's side. It was understandable and no one wanted to take that away from them.

That night, after a celebratory dinner, Katara and Sokka found themselves standing outside. Just yards away, facing the sparking ocean lit by the moon sat the reconciled friends. The siblings couldn't hear what they were saying, but no doubt they were still making up for lost time.

"I don't think this was entirely guilt.", Katara suddenly confessed, earning a puzzled glance from her brother.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I know I wanted Hama out of prison because I felt guilt for putting her back, but I know I also wanted her happy because she's still one of us."

"Of course. But I have a feeling there's something else you want to say."

Katara nodded. "Yeah. Imagine if the Fire Nation took me away because I'm a waterbender. And for years, you worried about me and I worried about you. That would be... neither of us could stomach it. The endless heartbreak and the tears." She grabbed his hand and rested her head on his shoulder. In turn, Sokka hugged her close.

"I honestly think I would have left home and searched the ends of the earth for you. You get on my nerves sometimes, I would never just let you go like that."

"And I would probably would have self-taught myself to bloodbend to escape and get back to you. So I can annoy you some."

They shared a laugh.

Katara realized something. "Their friendship is more than that. They're sisters."

"I agree with you." Sokka held up his head a little more to tilt it to the side and down to look at his sister. "Hey, how cool would it be if Hama really was Gran-Gran's sister?!"

"Honestly, it would so awkward when we met but really cool. To know that Gran-Gran still had family."

"First, Pakku. Now, Hama? Gran-Gran is really getting the blessings." He gave the moon a quick glance. "I'm sure someone is making sure of that."

"You two shouldn't be out here."

The duo hadn't noticed that Hama and Kanna was now heading towards them, preferably back inside.

"Oh, we just wanted some fresh air."

"Well, come back inside now."

They followed them back in. 

Katara felt a little better that night, able to sleep easier. The guilt, it will linger there for a while and maybe it won't go away. She didn't care though. She didn't do it for herself. She did it for her tribe. Her grandmother. For Hama.

Hama, who deserved to be home where she belonged with her people. With Kanna.

💙💧❄🌊💦💙


End file.
